


Papa's day

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parenthood, Rosie-centred, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: "Father’s Day is for Daddy."Rosie hurries, to catch up with Emma.“And Papa gets his own day. Daddy and I made pancakes for him. He likes those, with a lot of sugar.”There is a special day just for Rosie and Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	Papa's day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Amelia❤️

„Rosie, do you want to come to play after school?” Emma asks as she puts her coat on. It’s very pretty, green with a red flower on every pocket.

“I can’t,” Rosie says. “It’s Papa’s day, today.”

“It’s called Father’s Day.” Laura chides in. Laura is always right, and Daddy says that people like that tend to be annoying. Papa is the exception, of course, but that’s just because Daddy likes Papa very much. “And that was two weeks ago. My Daddy took me to the Zoo.”

“I know that. Father’s Day is for Daddy, though. I need Papa to help me make breakfast, and to draw something for Daddy.” Rosie hurries, to catch up with Emma. “And Papa gets his own day. Daddy and I made pancakes for him. He likes those, with a lot of sugar.”

“But why is it today?” Emma presses open the door and Rosie shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t know. I need to ask him.”

As they step outside, she can already spot her Papa on the sidewalk, casting a dark shadow against the light stone of the house opposite. He looks cool, Rosie thinks, cooler than other fathers. She likes it when Papa picks her up because Laura is a little scared of him, which is stupid but Rosie finds it funny.

“Bye!” She calls out to Emma, before she runs towards the road, bouncing up and down as she waits for the traffic light to switch to green. She waves at Papa and he waves back before his hand disappears back into the pocket of his coat.

Finally, she crosses the road and flings herself at him.

“Hiiii” She squeals, as he picks her up to kiss her cheek.

“Hello, Watson.” He rumbles. “How was school?”

“Good. I learned the T today. Like tiger, or tea.”

“Or trauma to the head.” Papa says and Rosie just ignores it, Papa says weird things a lot and Daddy says it’s better to just let him talk sometimes. Daddy knows Papa very well, because they met long ago and Daddy likes Papa very much.

“There is a big T and a small t.” Rosie continues, and Papa nods, as they walk towards one of the cars. It’s probably Uncle My’s, he always sends cars.

“Where are we going?” Rosie opens the door, as Papa puts her school back in the trunk.

“I thought we would take a little walk.” Papa helps her buckle up.

“Booooring.” Rosie shakes her head. “We do that all the time.”

“Not on horseback, though.” Papa grins, and Rosie feels the excitement bubble up in her body.

“Horses? Oh, I like horses!”

“We have to drive a bit. Grandma’s old friend owns a few ponies. I used to visit a lot as a child.” Papa closes the door and gets into the driver’s seat. “Did you know that horses….”

And Rosie listens, as he tells her all he knows about horses and horse riding and she asks questions, too. Papa likes it when she is interested in what he shares.

“Papa?”

“Yes, darling?” Papa looks very elegant sitting on the back of a fox. That’s what they call brown horses.

“Why is Papa’s day today?”

Papa smiles at that, and it looks a little sad. Not sad, but the thing where adults think back to old times and miss it a bit, which is stupid, now is a very good time too.

“Well, Father’s Day is for your dad.”

“I know that, Papa. But why today?”

Rosie reaches out to pet her horse’s neck, she's pretty, white with brown spots everywhere, like a humongous dalmatian. Rosie still needs help, and there is a woman, Kathy, leading her.

Papa looks at her, and he smiles, he has a beautiful smile, and Daddy says it can light up an entire room. That’s weird, because Papa hasn’t swallowed a light bulb or anything, but Rosie still likes it.

“Your father raised you on his own, after your Mummy died.” He says, and his eyes go sad again. Rosie knows what her mummy looks like. She has a picture of her in her room. Mummy is very pretty, and she has a lovely smile, too. Maybe Daddy only wants to kiss people with beautiful smiles. Daddy told her that Mummy died. Papa said people tell themselves that they go to heaven when they die, but really they go into the ground. Daddy sometimes visits Mummy with her, and Rosie tells her all about what she learns in school.

“I looked after you, sometimes, when he had to work. You didn’t live with me, then, because your father insisted on being stupid for a while. But we got along so well, you and I, that finally he decided on moving back in.”

“He still is stupid, some days.” Rosie nods, which makes Papa chuckle.

“That is very true, darling. But we love him still, don’t we?”

“Yes. Love him very much.”

Papa looks at the path ahead when he continues talking. “I was very happy to have you living with me. The two of us would stay up all night sometimes, when you had a tummy ache or just didn’t want to sleep, we would read stories or chat, even when you could only say three or four words at the time.”

“And Daddy?”

“We let him sleep. Some nights, he would join us, he looked very cute in his pyjama’s, I found.” Papa smiles at that, and Rosie knows he is thinking about Daddy in Pyjama’s and hair that sticks up in all directions.

“And then you got married.” She knows, having heard the story a lot, as she looked at the photos with Daddy.

“After a while, yes. But first, I had to be brave enough to kiss him. Which, I have to admit, took some time.”

“Why?”

“Because I was scared he wouldn’t like kissing me.”

Rosie shakes her head. “Daddy likes kissing you a lot, stupid Papa.”

“We know that now. Then, I was unsure. I didn’t want him to leave and take you with him.”

“And then you kissed him?”

“No, he kissed me in the end. Which was very good.”

“And then you got married?” Rosie tilts her head and looks at Papa.

“A few months later, yes. You had a pretty dress on, and your father and I wore matching suits, a week later I signed adoption papers so I could be your father on paper, too.” Papa makes his horse turn to the right, so they can ride around the lake. Rosie debates with herself whether she wants to stop and skip some stones, or stay on Pippa’s back forever. While she does, there are still a few questions to be asked.

“Why?”

“Because I love you very much, Rosie and I wanted us to be a family, I wanted for everyone to know we are a family.”

“But we can just tell everybody.” Rosie doesn’t understand. She tells her friends all the time. They found it weird that she has two fathers at first, but most of them don’t care anymore. They like coming to Rosie’s home to eat Daddy’s lasagne and listen to his stories, and then do experiments with Papa (Daddy has a rule about those, but they can do kid-friendly stuff).

“Well,” Papa turns his head a bit to look at Kathy, whom Rosie has almost forgotten about. “Adults like their paperwork. They like things to be official.” Papa sometimes talks about himself, as if he is not a grown-up. Rosie likes that.

“John asked me to sign the adoption papers when he asked me to marry him. It was also his idea to celebrate the day every year.”

“And that’s why we celebrate Papa’s day today?”

Papa nods at that. “Yes.”

“I like Papa’s day.” Rosie says, and she likes the way Papa smiles at that, how it makes him have three chins and gives him a lot of lines around his eyes. “We should have one every week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I found on my pc a while ago. It's a bit different 😂
> 
> Find me on twitter: @StrangeJohnlock


End file.
